Stay The Night
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: "Don't say it that like that," he thought. "Don't say those words in that tone. Don't say them in that deep, sweet voice. It will only make me realize...that I really am in-love with you."


**A/N: Hello, guys! It's me again! I decided to make a fanfic about this couple since, they are my favorite. There were times when it will suddenly turn into a rated T scene although, I promised myself not to do so since, writing a rated T scene is hard for someone young like me...Well, although I'm a guy, I'm sure I'm not good at these stuff so, sorry for the errors.  
Hope you will like it. **

* * *

**Stay The Night**

* * *

The sound of the pitter-patter of the rain can be heard from the outside. The breeze was somehow cold however, the room's temperature was pretty warm, thanks to the air-conditioner. Apparently, Yokozawa Takafumi was sitting on the couch at the living room, watching a show with Hiyori. He, once again, decided to visit the Kirishimas since, it was a holiday. It was already the end of August and somehow, the cold weather was still there.

"Hey, Big Brother!" He was distracted when he heard Hiyori's voice, calling him.

"What is it, Hiyo?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Uh, no...Sorry."

"It's alright, Big Brother."

Silence filled the air as the conversation died out. They are currently watching a show related to Science and Hiyori was doing some research about today's topic in the show. His main task was to try keep in mind some important facts so that, Hiyori can write down other important things she failed to write.

The rain outside was getting pretty heavy thus, it bothered him pretty much. He didn't bring an umbrella for himself because, he thought it wouldn't rain that evening. He sighed in disappointment, as he continued to watch the show with Hiyori.

A few minutes later, the show was finally over. Hiyori checked her paper for a while and then, she showed it to Yokozawa.

"Are there any missing facts, Big Brother?"

"Let me see..."

He took the paper from Hiyori and read the things she jutted down. So far, there was none that she forgotten to write. However, he noticed that there was one more thing she forgot to write. Returning her the paper, he stated the missing fact as Hiyori wrote it down.

"Is that all?"

Yokozawa checked the paper twice before finally returning it to Hiyori. "That's pretty much it."

"Thank you so much, Big Brother!"

He felt warm inside as he smiled back to Hiyori. Somehow, her smile made him feel at ease, as if his worries disappeared upon seeing her smile. However, that doesn't change his situation.  
As the thunder roared, Hiyori froze and quickly held Yokozawa's arm. He was still surprised that, Hiyori still has that fear at the sound of the thunder.

"You're still scared, Hiyori?"

The girl moved away from Yokozawa as her face slowly became bright red from her embarrassment. "O-Of course not!"

Yokozawa simply chuckled at her statement and patted her head. "It's pretty late now. You should go to sleep."

Hiyori checked the wall clock that read 9:30 pm. "Ah, you're right!" She kept her paper and pen in her bag and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As the girl left, Yokozawa's gaze went back to the window where he can clearly see the raindrops on the window, and was pretty worried on what he was going to do. He can stay at the Kirishimas but, he doesn't want to bother them. He sighed as he loosened his necktie a bit.

"Something bothering you?"

A familiar voice echoed through Yokozawa's ear, that he was startled from it. Looking behind with an annoyed face, the familiar face and smile of Kirishima Zen appeared.

"It's none of your business!" Yokozawa snapped as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Aww, come on, tell me!" Kirishima sat beside him, as he casually wrapped his arm around Yokozawa's shoulders. "Remember? No more keeping your own problems to yourself."

He still remembered that promise of his to Kirishima ever since that incident when he and Kirishima confronted with each other after the latter "saved" him from Iokawa. He couldn't forget that time since, that was when he finally told his true feelings to him.

"Why so silent, now?"

His voice echoed through his ear once again. There was a serious tone in Kirishima's voice. He probably thought it was some serious matter. "It's nothing that big."

"Come on, just tell me."

He was silent for a while and then, he finally spoke. "I need to go home but, I don't have an umbrella with me."

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?"

"I just...don't want to bother you and Hiyori again."

"Stop saying the same thing again and again, OK?" Kirishima sighed in annoyance, as he tousled Yokozawa's head. "Remember? We're _lovers_. It doesn't bother me if you're going to stay here. Hiyori might be even happy if you stay here."

"But-!"

"Don't make me repeat myself from what I've told you before. You still don't trust me?"

"Well, it's not like that."

"Then, what?"

Yokozawa didn't want to answer that question at first. He thought it might be pretty embarrassing for him to say so. However, since Kirishima is waiting for his answer, he had no choice but to speak. "I...don't know where to sleep."

Kirishima was somewhat surprised from Yokozawa's reply. He had never thought he would say something like that. He chuckled to himself as he tousled his hair once again. "You are _always_ welcome to sleep beside Papa."

"Sh-Shut up! Like hell I would sleep beside you!" He flushed from hearing Kirishima's statement. The latter teases him all the time, that it annoys him.

"Then, you want to sleep beside Hiyori?" Kirshima made a pouty face to Yokozawa, which irritated him even more.

"Will you be jealous?"

"Of course, I will!"

He then, remembered that one time when he thought that Kirishima's jealousy on his own daughter was somewhat stupid or something like that. However, he still doesn't get why Kirishima would get jealous to Hiyori.

"I promise, I won't do _anything _to you at all on the bed!"

"You better mark your words or, I'll really kill you."

"You can't kill your own lover, you know that~!"

"I don't really mean literally kill you but, maybe some day when I get so pissed off."

"Come on! I promise that I won't do anything to you, OK?"

Yokozawa still looked annoyed at Kirishima as he glared at him. He still can't trust the guy, especially if it had something to do about those _things _they do on the bed. Lately, whenever they do it, Yokozawa will always experience pain on his hips and, he couldn't help but curse at Kirishima mentally. However, he was distracted when Kirishima's voice rang out.

"_Takafumi._"

He blushed when his name was called. He couldn't help but feel weird whenever Kirishima calls him by his name with his sweet voice. He felt that his chest was going to burst. He covered his face with his hand before, finally answering to him. "Fine...I'll stay here."

Kirishima chuckled as he embraced Yokozawa. The latter felt the warmth of his body and that familiar scent of shampoo that he always uses. His heart beat fast once more. His face slowly became warmth as Kirishima held him closer.

"I love you, Yokozawa."

"I always know that, stupid."

Kirishima brushed Yokozawa's bangs and kissed him at the forehead. Instead of pushing him away, Yokozawa let Kirishima held him tighter. Before he knew it, he slowly hugged Kirishima back. As the latter noticed this, he slowly moved towards Yokozawa's ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Yokozawa can't help but, blush from those words. "Don't say in that like that," he thought. "Don't say those words in that tone. Don't say them in that deep, sweet voice. It will only make me realize...that I really am in-love with you."


End file.
